A Love Made to Last
by laughinirishlass
Summary: THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED! I am finished with what I am going to write for this story, but am in the process of rewriting it to inculde HBP and DH. Thanks for reader's patience, and the beginning of the new story, The Half Blood Princess, is out.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, Gwen Snape kept her eyes closed listening to the sounds around her coming in through the open windows. She heard the trickle of the fountains and the singing of the birds in the trees in the courtyard. She slowly opened her black eyes to the morning. She saw the sun shining through the white tulle hangings of her cherry-wood four-poster bed. She sat up, her long black, curly hair falling gracefully onto her back. Standing up, pulling the hangings away, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her black silk dressing robe. She put it on over her silver night gown and walked out of her room to the courtyard to the arched ivy-covered patio where her father sat reading the paper, eating breakfast. She sat down on the other side of him.

"Good morning, father. How are you?"

"Good morning, Gwen. I'm fine. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well." She started to eat a raspberry-raisin scone. "What are we doing today?"

"We will be going to the Malfoy's later today."

"Oh. All right." She finished her breakfast and excused herself. She went back to her room. She went into her bathroom and disrobed. She stepped into her shower and shampooed and conditioned her hair, as well as washed her body. When she was done, she turned off the water, and dried off with a large, fluffy dark green towel. She went back into her room and pulled out her outfit. She chose a black spaghetti-strap tank top with lace near the top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. She dried her hair off and left it down. She went down to the hall and met her father.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She held onto his arm as he apperated as close to the Malfoy estate as he could. They walked the rest of the way up to the door. He knocked on the door, and a house elf came to the door to answer.

"Hello, Master Snape, Mistress van Helsing. Masters Lucius and Draco are expecting yous." He welcomed them into the large and grand mansion. "Master Lucius is expecting Master Snape in the study. Master Draco is expecting Mistress van Helsing in the library."

'Thank you." Gwen had been to the house many times before, so she knew where the library was. She made her way up the stairs and around the floor. She opened the door and saw him lying on the black, leather sofa reading a book.

"Hey." She said from the door after she closed it behind her.

He put the book down, and set on the coffee table, got up and went up to Gwen.

"Hey." He whispered to her. She closed the distance between them. They had been friends since before they could walk. She turned around in his arms so that the back of her head rested on his shoulder and his arms came around her waist. He kissed her cheek. "Let's go horseback riding." He whispered again into her ear.

"I'd love to. Let's go." She whispered back. They went out of the library, and went out to the stables. Draco walked over to two of the horses. One of them was black all over, whilst the other was white with a tan mane and tail. He helped Gwen up onto the white one, and then jumped up onto the black one. They turned their horses out towards the open meadows and took off. They galloped riding bareback through the fields of amber wheat and stopped an hour later at a little clearing near a stream. Draco got down off his horse.

"Let's dance." He said holding out his hand for Gwen. She took it and dropped down from the horse. Draco placed his hand upon her waist, placed her empty hand onto his shoulder, and started to dance a two-step with her, there in the clearing, without music or words. Gwen's head was laid softly onto Draco's shoulder, she closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent.

He smelt her hair. He could smell the light mint upon her soft locks of black. They revolved quietly upon the spot. They stopped and went over to the nearby tree. Draco laid down a soft blanket upon the grass, Gwen laid down on it and Draco went behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She fell asleep shortly after, feeling safe and peaceful.

Draco watched her breathe. He loved the way that her stomach rose and fell. He never wanted it to stop. He always wanted her chest to rise and fall the same way. He had always liked her and been fond of her, but now he realized that he loved her. He could vaguely recall the day that his father had introduced her to him. They'd been 4 years old at the time. They had played together throughout the years. But then when they went to Hogwarts, he'd been placed into Slytherin, and she'd gone into Gryffindor. Even though their houses were rivals, they had still managed to stay friends and had even gone together to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. They had always gotten together during their summers, relishing in the times when they did not have to worry about anything. They worked on their summer homework together at either Draco's mansion, or at her father's mansion. Gwen had in fact been adopted by Severus Snape, so she had inherited many things from her biological parents. They had been the last surviving members of the Van Helsing family. Now, it was just her. Draco decided that they were meant to be together. He'd ask his father if it was alright to ask her to marry him. Even if his father didn't approve, he'd ask Snape if he could ask her. He drifted off, still watching her breathing.

Gwen woke up a while later. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the warmth of Draco's body so close to her's. As she turned around, she opened her eyes so that she was facing him. Moving her eyes over his features that she had long ago memorized, she snuggled closer to him, her ear pressed up against his chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart. She knew that he was the one for her. With his strong build protecting her, and his understanding, sometimes she marveled how well they knew each other. They could communicate without words quite often. They seemed to have developed a kind of unspoken language between them. They could sense what the other was feeling, just by looking at them. She looked back at his face, to see his sparkling grey eyes looking at her.

"Hello again." He said softly.

"Hello to you too." She replied.

"We should be heading back, dinner will be coming soon." They got up and sent the white horse back by itself. Draco climbed onto the black one and then pulled Gwen up behind him. They went back to the manor slowly, Gwen holding onto Draco the whole time with her head on his back. They felt peaceful and even though there were no onlookers to witness the event, if there were, they would have had to admit that no scene could ever be lovelier.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way back to the mansion as the sun was setting. Draco got down off the black horse first and then helped Gwen down. They put the horses back in their pens and Draco waved his wand and replenished their food and water. They walked into the mansion and went into the dining hall. The three adults were waiting for the two teens. Gwen and Draco sat down next to each other, exchanging glances.

"So what did you two do all afternoon?" Draco's mother, Narcessia Malfoy asked them.

"We went horseback riding out to the clearing by the stream." Draco replied eating his steak dinner.

"Severus, are you and Gwen going to be joining the others here for the annual high society ball on the 3rd of August? It is after all a week and a half away." Lucius asked after a few moments of quietness had passed.

"Yes, I will be attending for the Snape family, and she will be attending as a Van Helsing, as she is nearly of age."

Gwen smiled at Draco. All three adults took silent note of how well their children got along. After they were finished eating, Draco and Gwen excused themselves to head up to the library. Once they had gotten there, they sat down on the same sofa that Draco had been lying on earlier.

"Gwen, would you like to go with me to the ball?"

"Yes, I'd love to, Draco, you know that."

Meanwhile, the adults had adjourned to the study on the other side of the mansion. "Did you see the way that they look at each other?" Narcessia asked the two males in the room.

"They look like they'd be a happy couple." Lucius said.

"Lucius, what are the chances that you think Draco would ask Gwen to marry him?" Severus asked the man seated opposite him.

Taking a sip of brandy, Lucius thought a moment and then replied. "I would say that they are very, very good."

"We would love to have her in the family, Severus." Narcessia said.

"Gwen, would you wait here a moment, I have to go and use the restroom." Draco asked her politely.

"Sure. Just don't take too long."

"I won't." He said getting up and leaving the room. He closed the doors behind him and went to the study where he knew the adults would be. He knocked and waited for Lucius to respond.

"Enter." He heard his father say loudly. He entered and sat down near the two males in the room.

"Father, I'd like to marry Gwen. May I?"

"Of course you may." He smiled knowingly at Severus.

"And Professor Snape, may I have Gwen's hand in marriage?"

"You may." He said.

"I'm not planning to ask her tonight, so please don't tell her. I'm planning to ask her the night of the ball."

"Don't worry, Draco." Severus said smoothly. "None of us will tell her. Could you pass on to her that we'll be leaving in about ten minutes."

"Sure and thank you all." He said getting up and leaving.

"See what I mean." Narcessia said.

Draco went back up to the library. "Your father caught me in the hallway and told me to tell you that you'd be leaving in about five or so minutes."

"Okay. Well, I guess that this is goodbye for now. You can come over to our house sometime next week and we can work on our summer assignments together." She smiled at him. She went over to him and stood in front of him. He leaned in, pulling her head with one hand and her waist with the other, and kissed her passionately. His lips pressed into hers, not letting go. For both of them, it was still the same effect that had happened the first time they had kissed beneath the stars and moon, among the fairy lighted bushes the night of the Yule Ball. Fireworks were exploding in their heads. They broke apart, gasping slightly, but smiling at one another. "I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Snape and Gwen left by apperating back to the Snape manor. Gwen had a glass of red wine with her father in the drawing room, next to a magnificent fire in the marble fire place.

"When is Draco coming over to work on homework?" He asked her with his usual rather bored sounding voice.

"He said he'd come on Wednesday of next week." She said sipping quietly on her wine.

"Alright. You'll need to go with me to Diagon Ally tomorrow then. We can get your dress at Madame Malkins. We're leaving around nine tomorrow and will be out most of the day so get your sleep." He got up with his empty glass and went over to Gwen. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Gwen."

"Good night father." She said as he turned and left the room. She got up and left the glass for one of the house elves to get later. She went to her room, and changed into her long, dark green silk night gown. It had a low cut top with black lace trim hiding the tops of her breasts. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, combed her hair out and then went into her bed. She pulled the wispy curtains closed and laid her head down onto the soft pillow. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

Running through the forest, she could hear the beast behind her. She kept running through the dark forest. The braches cut her face and arms. She screamed for help, but she knew that no one would hear her in the woods. She ran into a clearing where the trees grew too thickly to allow escape. She was trapped. She could hear the heavy breathing of the beast coming behind her. It was nearly there, when she was shaken awake by her father. She came to quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, care and concern all across his face.

"Yes, I just had that dream again. You know the one I haven't had in a few years."

"Yes. I thought so." He got out a bottle and poured some into a glass for her. "Drink this; it will help you sleep better."

"It's the dreamless sleep one. Isn't it?"

"Yes, its always helped in the past."

"Thanks." She said as she downed the glass.

"Now sleep tight, good night." He said tucking her in.

"Night dad." She said drifting off into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

She awoke the next morning, fully rested and feeling better than she had in a while. She put her dressing gown on over her night gown and went to have breakfast with her father. They ate in the parlor since it was raining.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. That always does the trick. After I'm done eating, I'll go and get dressed and then we can go."

"Sounds good."

She finished eating and then went to change. She changed into a plain black T-shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of black flip-flops. She pulled her hair into a large bun behind her head. Then she grabbed her wand and put it into her special carrying sheath that she had found in the Gringott's vault that she had gotten from her ancestral family. The sheath was small and round. It looked almost like a pencil or pen holder. Only it was slightly longer and had her 13 ½ inch Ravenswood with pheonix feather core placed carefully in it. She met her father on the landing and side-apperated with him to Diagon Ally. They arrived outside of Gringott's bank. Gwen proceeded to Madame Malkin's, while Severus proceeded to some of the stores that he need to go to while they were there.

As she stepped inside the store, the bell tinkled and Madame Malkin herself came bustling out to greet her. "Oh, Miss Snape. What a pleasure to see you. What can I assist you with today?"

"I am in need of a gown for the ball on the 3rd. I came to have you make me one. If you could manage to have me fitted in a private room, I'd appreciate it."

Madame Malkin led her to a door near the back of the shop, opened it and directed Gwen into it. She proceeded to enter and after she had entered, Madame Malkin came in and shut the door. Gwen went over the fabric and design with Madame Malkin. Finally, Gwen put on the basic dress, and Madame Malkin had her wand out and put everything the way that Gwen wanted it. Gwen took it off and put her clothes back on.

"How long should that take?" She asked from behind the curtain where she was pulling her shorts up onto her hips and zipping the zipper closed.

"About another 5 minutes. The total will be 150 galleons."

"Bill it to my vault. Number 1713." Gwen said coming out.

"There you go." She said handing Gwen the package. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you." And Gwen left to meet her father at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, how did it go?" He asked her once she had sat down.

"Fine, of course. It looks fabulous." She said. "You got everything you came for?"

"Yes. They didn't have one of the ingredients that I needed at the potions emporium, but I found it at another shop. Ready to head home?"

"Yes."

They left by apparition. The rest of the day went by without any problems. As did the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday morning rose with a bright and beautiful sunrise. Gwen awoke at dawn, ready to start the day. She took a shower. She loved her shampoo. She had made it with her father before she started at Hogwarts. It was custom made to fit her needs and with every new batch, she could change the scent. Currently, she had a citrus scent in the bottle. She had told her father that they could easily make loads of money by just doing custom order shampoo for people, but he wouldn't hear of it. After she was done washing herself, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off with one of the enormous dark green towels that they had in their house. She went back into her bedroom and put on her clothes that she had selected earlier. She wore another black spaghetti-strap tank top only this time with a dark green hoodie. She had some dark blue hip-hugger jeans that she wore. She was at home so she hadn't bothered with shoes. She met her father for breakfast and ate a fruit salad prepared fresh that morning by the house elves.

"Morning, father. How are you?"

"Morning, Gwen. I'm good. Yourself?"

"Good. Draco will be here around 11." She said buttering her toast.

"That's good. I trust that you'll be busy with your school work that I could work on a potion uninterrupted?"

"Of course."

They continued to eat reading the Daily Prophet. Gwen went into her study and arranged everything the way that she wanted it to be, with the help of a house elf, of course. She wondered vaguely what Hermonie would say about that, but decided to not go there. Near 11 she made her way to the hall way where the floo network was hooked up to for the day. They normally didn't have it hooked up because the only times that they were there were in the summer and during holidays from school. Gwen's own personal estate hadn't seen her there in ages. Her father had told her of it just in the past few years.

At 11 o'clock precisely, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Snape fireplace, brushed himself off, and then looked up.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself." They exchanged a small kiss. Draco offered her his arm, which she took, and then they went off to her study. They sat down and went over some of the Potions essays that her father had assigned for the summer. They wrote more than they had to, easily and by 12:30, were ready to eat. Gwen and Draco went to the kitchen and asked one of the house elves for the picnic basket. It was handed to Gwen. She took it and then they went off to the edge of the small lake or large pond as her father liked to call it. They ate the sandwiches and drank the butterbeer that was in the basket. To top it all off, the house elf that had packed it had put a bunch of grapes in it. They took turns having their head in the other's lap, being fed grapes to the other.

All together, it was a very nice day. At six, they went into the gazebo and had dinner with her father. They had a wonderful meal that consisted of halibut with salads and sparkling grape juice. After dinner, Draco bid good-bye to them and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by quickly, and finally the morning of the ball dawned bright and beautiful. Gwen awoke and stretched. She had slept later than she would have normally, but it was about 10:30 in the morning. _It's the day of the ball_. She thought to herself. She got up and out of bed, and went to the patio for breakfast. She had another fruit salad, and a glass of orange juice with it. After breakfast, she went to the Ministry of Magic and filled out the paperwork to have her title and family name added to her full name. She was now Lady Gwen Snape van Helsing. When she returned home, she went into the garden and picked some flowers to put into her room. She picked some of the blood red roses, the snow white baby's breath and lilies. She placed them all in a vase together. Next, she read the Daily Prophet while getting a massage from one of the house elves. Then she went to her father's study and had lunch with him there. She ate a salad and a glass of water.

"Alright dad, I'm going to start to go and get ready."

"This early?" He said looking up at the clock and seeing 3 o'clock.

"Yes, I have to get everything done." She said leaving.

"Six o'clock in the entrance hall!" He shouted at her. She gave a gesture to say that she had heard him. She went back to her room and got into the bath. She lay for a while, just soaking up the warmth of the water. She then shampooed her hair, conditioned it, and soaped down the rest of her body. She used a razor to shave her legs and underarms rather than use magic, because it sometimes missed spots. After she was done shaving, she got out and dried off.

Her dress was a spaghetti-strap ball gown that was black or dark green depending upon what angle you looked upon it. The skirt portion flourished out. Her back was bare except for the thin silk fabric that acted as a ribbon, crossing in many x's along her back to tie neatly at the small of her back. It sparkled and shined because of its simplicity.

She had a house elf help her place each ringlet of her hair up in a crown of curls atop her head. Next came the makeup. She applied a light powder to keep her skin tone even, followed by a light pink blush and mascara with black eye shadow. She applied a pale red color of lipstick. She then went to meet her father in the entry hall of their home. She stepped gracefully down the stairs to come to him. "How do I look?"

''You look wonderful. Now, let's go." They apperated to the Malfoys. When they arrived, Severus came up first and told the house elf announcing guests, the proper titles to use.

"Announcing Lord Severus Snape." Severus went down the steps to meet their hosts. Gwen was next. "Announcing Lady Gwen Snape van Helsing." She began to descend the stairs. Most everyone was there by the looks of it. They all watched her descend the steps to the hosts of the evening, the Malfoys. She glided over to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy first.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She said smiling.

"Good evening, Lady van Helsing." Lucius said.

"Yes, good evening my lady." Narcessia said after Lucius, smiling at her. Gwen moved over to Draco, who was farther away from his parents.

"Hello my lady." He said smiling at her.

"Yes, hello to you too Draco."

"Dinner will be shortly." Almost as if on cue, Lucius cut in above everyone's talking.

"Dinner is served." Gwen smiled at Draco knowingly. He took her arm and led her to her seat next to his. She was seated and he pushed her chair in and then sat at her right hand. They ate quietly. Towards the end of dinner, the house elves passed around glasses of champagne to everyone. As soon as everyone had gotten theirs, Lucius stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I propose a toast. To the wizarding world!"

Everyone tipped their glass to Lucius and proclaimed "To the wizarding world!" And then sipped at their champagne. After the toast had been made and dessert had been served, Lucius had again stood.

"May I invite everyone to begin dancing at their leisure?"

Draco turned to Gwen. "May I have this dance?" He said offering his hand to her.

"Most certainly." She got up and walked over to the dance floor with Draco. He placed his free hand at her waist, pulling her close to him as she placed her free hand upon his shoulder. They began to waltz to the music. For a while they danced continuously, song after song. After about forty minutes, they went out to the gardens. They sat down on one of the benches in the beautiful garden.

"Gwen."

"Yes."

"I wanted to talk to you, about us." He said quietly.

"What about us, Draco?" She said confused.

"I just wanted to know how you felt about us. As a couple." He stated.

"Well…" She hesitated. "I've never thought of you as a brother. You've always been more than a friend to me, and…"

"And what-?" He asked.

"And I've been hoping that we could maybe be more than what we are now."

"Yes, that's exactly what I had hoped you would say. I've had feelings for you since about our fourth year, at the Yule Ball. I had been so nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way about me that I was too afraid to ask." He replied happily.

"Oh my, Draco Malfoy, afraid to talk to someone. Someone owl the Daily Prophet!" She said laughing. Once she stopped laughing, she leaned over to him and kissed him shortly on the lips. "I love you Draco Malfoy. I always have and I always will."

He took her hands and stood up with her. Snaking one hand around her waist and the other around her neck, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke apart, Draco got down onto one knee and took out a small black velvet box. He opened it and held it out to her. Inside it was a beautiful ring made of silver. It had a small, silver dragon and small, silver phoenix entwined with a few diamonds and emeralds.

"Lady Gwen Snape van Helsing, I love you and I always will. You are the sun that never sets in my life. I could never imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me? " Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing. Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time."

"That's a yes then, is it?"

"Yes, it is." He placed the ring onto her left ring finger. He gathered her to him and started to dance with her. They danced to the song that they both knew that she had said part of earlier. Gwen sang softly the song.

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more_

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song,  
I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day"

They finished dancing and then went back into the hall, their arms encircling around the back of each others back. They began to dance to the song playing. Gwen placed her head onto his chest, and closed her eyes. To them, no one was around them. They continued to dance all the rest of the night. After everyone else had left except for the Malfoys, (of course) Professor Snape, and Gwen all went to the patio and had a small celebration for the now impending marriage of Draco and Gwen. Much wine was drunk, and Gwen eventually went to one of the guest bedrooms to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

She awoke in late in the morning. She got up and saw that a set of clothes were laid out for her. She took them with her to the bathroom that was with the room, took her dress off and showered. She knew that the Malfoys knew her size for clothes, so she knew that they'd fit. After drying off, she put the outfit on. It was a white silk camisole top with built-in bra and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged all the right spots of her. She went out after drying her hair off with a quick spell, to the garden patio. Spotting Draco with nothing on but a pair of sweat pants on, she sat down next to Draco on the same bench that they had sat at the night before and laid her head onto his bare chest. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back into her ear. They got up and walked hand-in-hand about the garden, Gwen leaning on Draco's shoulder. "When do you want our wedding to be?"

"How about next August?"

"Sounds fine with me. Where and what do you want at it?"

"In a garden, with you, me, our families, and someone to lead us through our vows. Then we can have a big reception with anyone and everyone who wants to come."

"That sounds nice. We'll have to convince our parents about the part of the wedding part."

"I want children eventually, how about you?"

"Yes, I want to have little Gwens and Dracos going all about the estates of both our houses." They paused and kissed. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like someone who had had too much to drink and passed out, of which I think that that actually may have happened. Yourself?"

"About the same." They watched as two owls came and landed next to them. One had a package tied to its leg addressed to Draco, and the other owl's package was for Gwen. They took the packages off and opened them.

"Hogwarts letters." Gwen said. She gasped. Inside of hers was a shiny badge that read 'Head Girl'. "Draco do you have something special in yours?"

He examined his package and then he gasped slightly. Inside of his was a badge almost identical to Gwen's, except it read 'Head Boy'. "Yes, Are you….?" He didn't have time to finish, because Gwen showed him her Head Girl Badge, and he was holding his Head Boy badge. "Our parents are inside in the study." They got up, arms interlocking and strode into the house, arm in arm. They walked through the hallways and then went into the study. "Hey dad, guess what?" Draco said walking in with Gwen on his arm.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"You are looking, not only at your son and future daughter-in-law, but also at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Head Boy and Head Girl." He said smiling.

"Congratulations!" Lucius said getting up from where he had been seated, and going over to Draco and Gwen and hugging then both. "That's excellent news."

"That is wonderful. Congratulations to you both." Severus said getting up out of the chair that he had been sitting in. "I'm going back home, Gwen, if you'd like to come with me, you're welcome to."

"I think I'll go home with you, just let me get my dress." She said, going out of the room. Draco left the study after Gwen and went to catch up with her.

"Hey," He said after he had caught up with her outside of the room that she had spent the night in. "I'll see you later." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She whispered to him. "I'll see you later." She went in and got her dress. Then she went back down to the entrance hall and side-disapperated with Severus.

"I take it you had a good time." Severus asked once they had gotten home.

"Of course, how many girls get to get engaged to the man of their dreams with their father's approval and dance with said man all night long." She said smiling.

"Well I had a good time talking to various persons during the evening."

"That's good. I'm going to go and swim for a bit. Then, how about a game of one-on-one quidditch?"

"You're on, but don't expect to win."

"I'm not expecting, I know I will."

"Keep that attitude up and I'll be sure to mention it to Professor McGonagall that you should be put off the team." He said sounding serious.

"That's low, dad, real low. No one else has a parent who is a teacher at school."

"I was joking." He said laughing a bit.

"Well, next time you're joking, we should put a big sign on your forehead that says 'JOKING DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY!' in big glowing letters." She said waving her hands about to help get the message across to him.

"That may help, but I doubt it." He said smirking.

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour out on the back lawn."

"See you then." Severus said as Gwen left the room and went up to her own room and sat down on a chair. She changed into her blood red bikini, grabbed a towel from her closet, and went out to the swimming pool. She swam a few laps, and then just lay there, soaking up what sun was out in that particular part of the countryside. After 40 minutes of swimming, she got out and dried off. She went back into the house and changed into some dry clothes. She put on tank top, with some exercise pants, and some tennis shoes and then went outside. Severus wasn't there yet, so she got her broom out, got on it and started to practice maneuvering. It wasn't long, before he came out and joined her. Their game started.

They flew about. Gwen scored on him 4 times, with him scoring none. He finally scored once, but at the price of Gwen scoring twice on his side. 60-10 was the score. They had a rule when they played, they played to 150. Whoever hit 150 first, won. So far, it looked as if Gwen would hit it first. They continued to play some more. After another 20 minutes, the score was 130-60. Gwen feinted towards the left, and went in for her second to the last goal, nailing it. 140-60. Severus was now sweating profusely. He really needed a miracle. One unfortunately, never came for this particular game, because Gwen went in and scored her last goal.

"Game. I win." She said flying over to her father, a smug smile on her face.

"I concede. You win. Now I recall why you are a chaser. Good game though." He said winded, breathing rather heavily.

They went inside and each went into their own room. They were all sweaty, so they each took a shower and then met back in the dining hall for dinner. Her father was already waiting for her when Gwen arrived. There were lots of dishes to choose from. She sat down in her seat at the downsized dining table. She looked around at the plates and dishes on the table.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Well, you are the head girl now, so I thought that that was a reason to celebrate." He said shrugging his shoulders slightly. She sat down across from him.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" She asked getting a helping of mashed potatoes, gravy, and roast beef.   
"We're not doing anything." He took a bite of his roast beef, slightly covered in gravy. "So if you wanted to go over to the Malfoys…" He let the sentence hang in the air. Gwen smiled.

"Thanks, dad." They continued to eat in relative silence. After they were done eating, Gwen stood up. "Well, I'm tired." She said yawning. "I'm going to go to bed." She went over and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Gwen." He told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	7. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter taking me so long. I had used up all of my ideas for this one when last updated and fresh ideas did not come to easily to paper in the way that I wanted them to. Again, sorry it took so long.

Dumbles 

Thanks for your patience!

The next few weeks remaining before school would begin went quickly. Gwen and Draco went to Diagon Ally and got all of their schoolbooks, restocked their supplies and got some new school robes, dress robes, and a few new cloaks. Before Gwen and Draco knew it, it was the morning of September 1st. At 9:30 in the morning, Gwen arrived at the Hogwarts Express with her trunk, empty owl cage, and a smile on her face as she saw Draco walk quickly towards her. He enveloped her in a hug that quickly turned into a kiss.

"Hey love." She whispered into his ear. "How are you?"

"Absolutely magnificent. You?" He said smiling broadly.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

"Lead away my charming man." She said taking the offered arm.

They went to the train and stepped aboard their trunks hovering after them. They found the head boy and girl compartment and set their trunks down. They sat down, waiting for the other students to get there, passing the time by just soaking in the other's presence.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Gwen and Draco assigned hall duties to the prefects and had lunch together. Upon arrival, they got into one of the carriages and went into the castle. Before they reached the Great Hall, Gwen turned to Draco.

"See you later." She kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand went inside and sat at the Gryffindor table. Dinner passed quickly with announcements and dismissal following shortly afterwards. Gwen and Draco went up to Dumbledore after everyone had left.

"I imagine you will want your password, then, won't you?" Dumbledore smiled with his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily under his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, please Professor." Draco

"Firstly, you both know where the Head dorm is. Second, your password is Come What May. Thirdly, Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, professor." They said. "Good night, professor."

"Good night, Gwen and Draco."

Gwen and Draco walked out of the Great Hall, holding hands and smiling. Gwen yawned tiredly.

"Tired?" Draco asked her.

"A little."

"Maybe you should go to bed once we get to our rooms."

"That sounds lovely." They continued to walk to their rooms, came to the portrait of Apollo, and said, "Come what may." They walked into their common room and were astounded by the beauty of it. The walls were painted a light green color with a fireplace at one side of the room. Near the fireplace were two sofas with a coffee table in between the sofas. They went to their separate rooms to check them out. Gwen's had red hangings and décor with an oak desk and chair by a smaller fireplace. There was a door that went to her bathroom and another that was to her closet. The bathroom had a large marble bathtub with large fluffy towels along with the toilet and sink.

After checking out her new living quarters, Gwen said good night to Draco and retired to her room. She changed into her nightgown and then went to bed.

As she slowly drifted off into the welcome waves of sleep, the scene began to change. Gwen was standing outside of a castle, where she didn't know, but the seemingly impenetrable face of the castle stood tall and slightly decaying. She walked into the castle and walked through the dark, crumbling rooms filled with tapestries and furniture that looked to be hundreds of years old. She quietly went into a room where she could see a man sleeping on an only slightly decomposing mattress with clean sheets. She examined the man closely. His appearance was slightly familiar to her, but she could not place him. She traced the contours of his face with her eyes. It looked too familiar…almost like…but no, it couldn't be. Could it? She looked closer at his face. It looked pale and weary. Premature wrinkles lined his probably once handsome face. She was interrupted from her revelry when a loud crash came from somewhere else in the castle. The sleeping man bolted awake and got up hurriedly. As he left to investigate the noise, she followed him. He lead her through many passages to a darkened room that she had not seem before. In the room was another man. Tall, dark hair with some streaks of grey mixed throughout and wearing a rather shabby suit. The new man turned around. Gwen had chills run down her spine to her feet. He was too familiar for comfort. His face itself looked cruel. But the eyes. The eyes had such coldness to them. It was almost as bad as the presence of a dementor. A great pain shot through her as she looked into the man's eyes. She screamed for help, but no one in the room seemed to hear her.

"She's Alive!" The tall, dark man shouted.

The last thing that she saw before she blacked out was the tall, dark man curse the other man.

She awoke suddenly, shivering uncontrollably. Draco was sitting next to her on her bed, a look of love and concern clear on his face.

"Are you all right? What happened? Do you need to go to Prof- your dad?" He rushed through hoping to help.

"I….I don't know. Yes, could you take me to my dad?" She said weakly.

She got up and he put his arm around her. She put on a dressing robe before they left, the image of the man being cursed replaying itself inside her head. Gwen wasn't paying attention to where they were going, but she knew instinctually when they were at near her father's chambers. She ran her hand along the wall until she came to the second portrait. She didn't look at it; she just gave the password and went in. Draco came after her. She stumbled into the living area, knocked on her father's bedroom door and then slumped down on one of the sofas in the living area. Professor Snape came out, a robe on over his black night pants and shirt. He saw that it was Gwen and came over to where she was sitting.

"What happened?" He asked either Gwen or Draco.

"He's alive." Was all she managed to get out.

"Who's alive? Do you know what she's talking about, Draco?" He just shrugged, not sure what she was talking about.

"This is the first time that she's said that since she woke up." He told the now extremely worried father.

"He knows…" She said quietly.

"Draco, grab some floo off of the mantel and tell the headmaster that I need his help." Draco did as instructed and a minute later, Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"What assistance do you need Severus?" The headmaster said coming over to Severus and Gwen.

"This isn't making sense. Her dreams have never been this bad before." He said now rather dazed.

"Let me try something." He placed the tip of his wand onto her temple and muttered a few spells. Gently he pulled his wand back. "Gwen, tell us what you saw."

She looked at Severus, Dumbledore, and Draco, her eyes looking more focused.

"My dad."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gwen, and both of the guys in the dream.

Author's note: Ohhh Cliffie! Please review and tell me what you thought and anything else you wish for me to know!

If more response is given, maybe I'll get more chapters out faster. If anyone wants a faster update than 5 months, and then **please,** review!

Thanks, hope you enjoyed that!

Dumbles 


	8. Final Note

To my dear readers,

I have decided to redo this story, both to better work with _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows _and because I am unhappy with how I am writing this version. I plan on leaving this unfinished version up, but I will not finish it the way that I had first intended to write it. Please go over to the new title of _The Half-Blood Princess_once I have posted it

Thank you so much for reviewing this story, and I hope to see many of the same familiar names reviewing the newer version!

Thanks Again!!!!!!

Dumbles


End file.
